


The Fair Lady, the Fair Queen

by Blundigo



Series: Genealogy of Darkness [1]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Blind Character, Breeding, Demon Sex, F/M, Impregnation, POV Second Person, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blundigo/pseuds/Blundigo
Summary: After turning your back on the flame, you, the Chosen Undead, venture into Blighttown to take your new dark queen. After all, what better way to spite the First Flame than to seed the womb of one of it's gods?





	The Fair Lady, the Fair Queen

**Author's Note:**

> You may have read this story before on a tumblr blog- I can assure you that I am the same author, I'm just reposting here since I may turn this into a series. I'm trying to split away from the name that I used on that blog, thus why I'm being vague, but just know that I didn't copy this- it is my own work. I did touch it up a bit though since the story was like a year old.

You had just achieved your title, your goal. You were the Dark Lord of the Abyss, you had forsaken the first flame and gained unimaginable power because of it. But you needed more. You may rule the Abyss and its denizens (after murdering the father of the Abyss itself), but you needed an heir. A child who would take up your throne when you eventually died, one who could continue your worldwide search for power. But for that, you needed a proper bride. Only the most powerful of women would be fit to incubate your son or daughter. Immediately, you knew who it had to be.  
You had served her for a while, granting her Humanity to keep her strong and healthy. The Fair Lady, a half-demon who has grown weak, but you are keeping strong. Perhaps out of obligation, perhaps out of love. But either way, she has received enough humanity to bring a new life into the world. A life you would plant in her.  
After alll, she was perfect. Her mother was a God, and she herself was half-demon. She had the breasts to feed many children even before pregnancy, and although her blindness and current handicap may make her seem unfit, you knew she would soon be able to walk again- you would drain the humanity of a thousand people before letting her suffer more than she needed to. Her Divine, fiery womb would be the perfect place for you to incubate your children. You would feed both of them with humanity, and you would breed your Fire Keeper bride until the perfect heir or heiress was born. You would fertilize her a hundred times if need be, watching her middle swell each time…  
You entered her chamber, and for the first time, spoke to her. You explained everything, and she was amazed. But she felt your presence, your dark, Abyssal aura, your great power. And she wanted a taste.  
You ran your hands down her sides, and she quivered at your touch, moaning softly.  
Eventually your lips met, and she sighed with pleasure through them. You grinned, and brought your hands to her waist, where her demon and human bodies met.  
Placing two fingers there, you gingerly pried open her shell, and she moaned- not out of pain, but pleasure, and a bit of shame at having her most private part exposed.  
Using one hand to prepare her opening, your other unsheathed your member. Once it was out, your newly free hand gravitated to her breasts, stimulating her more and more. Your other hand rhythmically explored her pussy with two fingers, wetting her more and more until she was ready.  
Your cock was twitching in anticipation, hard and hot, leaking pre as it waited anxiously to fill her virgin womb with your dark seed.  
You jerked yourself off, not enough to come but enough to ensure you were as hard as you could get, and then, you thrusted in.  
She let out a moaning squeal of pleasure as you did, and you immediately thrusted as deep as you could go.  
Your dick slid through her canal, until you eventually hit her cervix. She yelped in response, but you assured her it would be alright. With a reassuring kiss, you slid yourself directly into her innermost sanctum.  
Your member pulsed and twitched, eager to fill her womb with your seed, and her walls clasped around your cock, eager to finally be used for what her species asked of her. You were ready to breed, and she was ready to be bred  
You felt a rising heat, starting in your balls and slowly traveling it’s way up your dick in rhythmic pulses.  
She felt your pulsing member and moaned and mewed in response, pleading for you to breed her, make her swell with your child.  
Eventually, your cock’s rhythmic pulses reached the head of your dick, and you finally came into her womb, firing ropes of hot, sticky cum into her.  
She let out the most pleasured noise she’d ever made, hugging you tight to her body as she thanked you for quenching the fire in her womb.  
The small cave shook as she came all over your dick, covering you in herself, but more importantly, she finally shook free of the prison she had made for herself.  
You saw her in all her snowy white glory, her lower body the same as her sister’s but whiter in coloration.  
She held you tight to her body as she shook the webs off herself, making sure your balls drained inside of her and not a drop of your royal seed went to waste.  
Once she was sure that her womb had been filled as much as you could, she let you go, and you stepped aside, strands of sex still connecting your two organs.  
She placed her hands on her middle, smiling and cooing blissfully about how excited she was to bear a child of her own.  
You led her out of Blighttown and up to Firelink Shrine. Her large size, slow speed, and blindness made the trip take many days, and by the time you got to Firelink, you saw a small, but certainly noticeable, bump on her stomach.  
You had bred the Fair Lady of Blight, and within her womb, your heir was incubating.  
Over the next few months, you used your Red Eye Orb and legion of Darkwraiths to drain as much humanity as possible, and gifted it to your Queen, empowering her even more, and making your heir sure to be born with an even stronger connection to the Dark than you. You constructed a castle for your bride and your new child to live in, your Darkwraiths building it from the ruins of Firelink Shrine. A castle that could truly stand the test of time, you thought. Your dynasty was just beginning, and you were certain it would not only last thousands of years, but it would conquer many lands. A powerful empire, with you as it’s emperor, and your new empress, with your heir growing within her womb. She was forever yours, wed by a bond stronger than a simple marriage. You brought her life-giving humanity and nursed her to health, and she provided you with the heir and support you needed. You were hers, and she was yours, forever.


End file.
